Hold OnA Jonas Brothers Fan Fiction
by BlackKeysgirl7
Summary: Three friends decide to leave their small town and move to LA. But what they didn't know was who they would meet- The Jonas Brothers. Trust is tested, friendships are made, and promises are broken. The Story is better than the summery! Please read!
1. Chapter 1: Adventure

_A/N-Okay so this is the first chapter of Hold On. Please give me feedback and I'll post the next chapter:) Enjoy!_

"This is it you guys…we're finally here," I said taking off my sunglasses and resting them on top of my newly highlighted hair. Jess and Sam, my two best friends, laughed beside me. I stepped out of the airport and breathed in. We were really in Los Angeles. We were really out of our small town in New Jersey. We were one step closer to making our dreams reality.

Sam, Jess and I all have wanted the same thing since we were kids. Each of us wanted to make it big in the world, make a difference somehow. May it be our music that touches the hearts of millions, or our movies that people enjoy. Either way, we wanted to have the chance do it. So here we were, in Los Angeles, California. Now we had a chance.

Jess trailed her luggage behind her, while Sam had hers over her shoulder and they both got into the cab. Lingering in the warm sun, I slipped my sunglasses down over my eyes,

"Hollywood, here we come,"

"Is this it?" Sam asked as we approached our doorway to the condo we would live in. She set down her bags and picked through her purse for the key.

"Room 227," I answered, anxious about how the inside looked. Also worrying that I might have gotten gypped on the computer.

She found the key and stuck it into the lock, then turned it. The door creaked open and we walked inside. My mouth dropped as I took in all the space and the elaborate furniture. It was beautiful.

The walls were painted a clean white and the tiled floor was a specked tan with darker shades of brown thrown in. The living room had a flat-screen television with a DVD player and, from the looks of it, surround- sound. The couch was a light brown and looked very inviting. Sam walked over to it and sat down slowly.

"There is a god," she whispered leaning back and relaxing. I laughed, and the sound echoed in the vast room. I turned around and walked down the hall to my right, trying to find the bedrooms. At the end of the hallway, I saw two bedrooms. One with two twin beds, and the second with a double bed. Someone was going to have to share. I entered the room with two beds and rested my bags on the bed against the wall. I figured that I'd be sharing with Jess because Sam needed the room and, well, she's not the most organized person.

Jess came into the bedroom and set her things down on the bed nearest the window. She was a thinker; of course she'd want the window. She laid her guitar down carefully and then plopped on my bed next to me. She sighed.

"No turning back now," she said, turning to look at me. I nodded my head slowly.

"Wouldn't if I could," I told her. I pulled out my cell phone to check for messages. Of course my mom had texted me…twice. Just as I was about to reply, Sam came in looking frazzled.

"Hey guys. I'm pretty much all settled in. But it's been 23 hours without Starbucks. I _need_ to find a Starbucks. See you later," and with that she was out the door. Jess stood up and picked up her guitar. Sitting down on the bed again, she strummed chords with a pensive expression.

I wrote my mom a reply telling her we made it in okay and that I would call her later. She would be worried sick if I didn't. As Jess continued her playing I went through my suitcases, organizing and putting things into drawers. I set my makeup and hair supplies into the bathroom, then I sat on the comfy couch.

'Alright,' I thought glumly as I sat, 'I've been here for three hours. When does the adventure kick in?' As if waiting for an answer, I sat still, staring off into space. When I saw an unopened can of soda, I moved.

The clock said 5:34 PM. I leaned on the granite counter and sipped the diet coke absentmindedly. Pulling me out of my thoughts, the front door slammed against the perfectly painted white wall with an earsplitting crash. Well, now not so perfect.

"Oops! Oh crap! Uhm.. JESS!! KATIE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sam shouted from the doorway. I saw her run past me in the hallway, searching frantically. She turned quickly when she saw me and ran into the kitchen. I heard the faint strumming cut of abruptly in the other room. Seconds later, Jess walked into the kitchen with a worried expression.

"Right here," Jess told her leaning against the counter next to me. She was probably wondering what was her problem. While I wondered about the wall.

She didn't know Sam as long as I have. This was probably an everyday thing that Sam was overreacting about. She was a tad dramatic.

I looked at Sam and her face was a cherry red and she was breathing hard. Her hair was all over the place and she was sweating.

"I ran…home..as fast…as I could," she gasped in between breaths.

"What's up Sam?" I asked casually. She gave me a dry look.

"WHAT'S UP?! I'll TELL you what's up!" she yelled.

"Please, do," I said taking another drink. She scowled, but recovered fast

"You will never guess who I just talked to," she shrieked while I thought of all the possibilities. Jess just shrugged her shoulders and glanced at my calm expression.

"I'll give you a clue," she prompted getting frustrated, "He's FAMOUS!" Jess and I once again exchanged glances.

"Who?" Jess questioned. Sam placed her hand on her chest and shrieked the name,

"KEVIN FLIPPIN' JONAS!" For the second time today my mouth dropped. NO WAY!

The adventure had started.


	2. Chapter 2: An Angel

**A/N- okay here's the second chapter. I was so surprised to see that people actually read it. Thank you it means a lot****:) well here you go! Enjoy..tell you're friends..*cough* review..please! hahah**

_Hold On_

Chapter 2

(Jess's POV)

After Sam had calmed down, we got the whole story out of her. So apparently, Sam was buying her coffee when Kevin bumped into her as she turned around causing her to spill it. And when she looked up, about to yell at the poor person who made her spill, there he was. Realizing who it was, she acted like it was no big deal. Upon acting calm, cool and collected, she turned to buy another one. Kevin persistently offered to buy it since it was his fault. After a while she agreed. They talked for a little while and Sam told him about us. Kevin said that they should hang out sometime and asked for her phone number, saying he would call her later that night. Score one for Sam. We hadn't even been in L.A for 7 hours and we were already dealing with a famous musician.

"Wow," Katie breathed sliding down the wall, "Kevin Jonas," Sam was smiling from ear to ear.

"AND-" she said looking at Katie and me.

"There's more?" I asked pulling Katie to her feet, "There CAN'T be more!" She smirked.

"Oh, you bet. Kevin said that he thinks his brothers would like to meet you guys," Katie shrieked and tackled Sam. They rolled around screaming for joy while I stood there laughing. Oh my gosh! The JONAS BROTHERS?! Kevin, Joe and…Nick Jonas?! I felt my knees shake as I thought his name and I clutched the counter for support.

Sure, he'd only been plastered to my wall at my home in New Jersey. Not to mention I've been to a few of their concerts and I've had a huge crush on Nick. It simmered down over time but it was still there. That was most certainly something that I would not be telling him…ever.

The room became silent once we heard Sam's phone ring. Katie stood up and sat on the counter next to me and we both watched Sam with anxious eyes.

"Hello?" Sam asked calmly, "Oh, hey Kevin. No, we aren't doing anything," she looked at Katie and me. Katie squealed by my side…I couldn't breathe, "Yeah I'll tell them. Alright. See you then. Bye," she cleared her throat and shut her phone. She had on a huge smile and she walked past us into her room. Peeking her head out of the door she said, "Uhm, go get ready?!" and with that, we were off.

I called the shower first. As I walked into my room, I thought about some clothes I could wear. I didn't bring much from home. I figured that we were in L.A and I'd find other stuff. All I had were my favorites.

I pulled out my white 'Paramore' T-shirt and my lucky jeans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katie deliberating over an ugly purple colored shirt or a red one. To save her I said,

"Better go with the red. I remember reading somewhere that they like girls in red," She turned with a smile on her face to look at me and picked up the red shirt. I headed for the bathroom.

"Thanks," she called from behind me.

While in the bathroom I got dressed and curled the ends of my hair until they fell in loose curls. As I shut off the light and walked out, I caught a glimpse of Sam. She looked stunning in a dark blue mini skirt and a black top with colors splattered all across it. Her hair was straightened and she let it fall over her shoulders. She definitely dressed to impress.

She smiled at me as I walked past her.

"Did Kevin tell you where we were going?" She turned to look at me.

"No, but he said that its pretty casual. So not to dress up too much," she took in my outfit, "Perfect," She sat down at the table and fixed her lip gloss while I just stood in the kitchen, "Wonder who you'll end up with. Joe or Nick," Sam commented absentmindedly. I cringed and turned around so that she couldn't see my face, "Probably Nick. You both are so driven and serious," I didn't know what to say to that.

"I don't think I'm going to end up with anybody, Sam" She glared at me from the table. She hated it when I psyched myself out.

"Of course you will. You're pretty, smart and you're an amazing singer and songwriter. That's why Nick is going to love you," she laughed as if it was so obvious. Which it wasn't. I wasn't any of those things.

Katie came hurriedly into the kitchen.

"Are they here yet?" She asked flipping her hair. Sam glanced at me.

"No, but you look nice," Katie lifted her head and her brown curls bounced all over.

"Thanks," there was a pause, "When will they be here?" she asked impatiently. Both Sam and I laughed.

"Soon," Sam reassured her. My heart beat sped up when she said that.

Almost like clockwork, there was a knock at the door. I stopped breathing and Katie squeaked quietly. Sam went to answer the door. Katie was quickly fixing her hair and I was trying to breathe. It wasn't going too well…

The door opened and standing there were the three best-looking guys I had ever seen.

The first one I saw was Kevin. He was tall, handsome and just Sam's type. He was the oldest of the guys and he looked it too. His head was a disarray of brown curls but he made it look so neat and tidy. Not everyone could pull off his look. His face lit up when he saw Sam holding the door.

Next I saw Joe. He was about the same height as Kevin. The middle child. His hair was in contrast to Kevin's. He had dark brown, almost black, straight hair that framed his face. Just looking at him, he looked like a comedian. He already had a smile on his face that was making Katie giggle.

Then in the back, eyes on the floor, hands in his pockets was the youngest of the the brothers, Nick. The quiet, sensitive one. He was the shortest of his brothers. He had the face of an angel. One that would break any girl's heart; including mine. He raised his eyes from the tiles and smiled at me. I timidly smiled back and smoothed my hair.

"Hey Kevin. Guys this is Kevin," he waved at me and Katie, "and Kevin this is Sam and Jess," she motioned to us with her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Sam told me a lot about you," he said glancing at Sam, "This is Nick," Nick waved at us, "and this is-"

"Joseph Jonas. But you can call me Joe," Joe interrupted taking Katie's hand and raising his eyebrows. Kevin and Nick rolled their eyes at their extremely forward brother. Katie was beaming.

"So, where are we going, Kev?" Sam asked laying her hand on his shoulder. The brothers all smirked simultaneously.

"I hope you like surprises," Joe answered. Sam, Katie and I all exchanged a look. But soon enough we were out the door and making our way to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fair

A/N: Heyy all you readers! Thanks for reading this; no really I mean it. Please put your reviews so that I can have criticism to my writing! Thanks you guys:)

Chapter 3:

(Still Jess's POV)

We walked to the sleek black van that was waiting in the front parking lot. Sam and Kevin with linked arms, Joe and Katie laughing and holding hands, and Nick and me trailing behind in silence. I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come, so I stayed quiet. I hoped that was the reason he was quiet too.

The other four took their seats and Nick and I had to sit in the back of the van. As I climbed into the car, I banged my knee on the door.

"OW! Oh fudge crackers in the middle of August," I whispered, still making my way to the back. I heard a quiet laugh behind me and was surprised to see Nick with a smile on his face as he sat down, "What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Fudge crackers in the middle of August?" he mocked, laughing once again, "I haven't heard that one before," I felt the heat rush to my head and I looked at my knee through the hole in my jeans. It was red and there would probably be a bruise.

"I'm Nick, by the way. I know you just heard that upstairs, or you already knew it before. Anyway, hi," he extended his hand and I grasped it. At least I wasn't the only one stumbling for words.

"I'm Jess. Yeah I know who you are. Trust me. My cousin is a huge fan," Which was true. She had all the facts down about him. While I just deciphered his music, learning the real meaning behind his lyrics. He laughed.

"Oh, she is?" he looked down, "Oh, man,"

"Sure is. I know tons of stuff about you, thanks to her," it was quiet for a few moments and I thought about what I said. I turned to face him, "but not in the creepy, stalker kind of way. It's just that on holidays, when I see her, I can't get her to shut up about your life and favorites and stuff. Not that your life isn't something interesting to learn about on Easter but…" I trailed off, noticing I sounded like a complete moron, "I'm just gonna shut up now," I rubbed my knee and looked out the window.

I risked a glance in his direction, and luckily he was smiling. I laughed at myself.

"Okay, if you know so much about me, what's my favorite color?" He challenged leaning back against the seat and crossing his arms.

"Blue," I answered.

"Favorite number?" he asked.

"Seven. You always put your favorite song as number seven on the album," I added and he looked surprised that I knew that. I smirked.

"What are my favorite movies?" Gosh, he was so competitive, but I knew that too.

"Finding Neverland and Juno," His face seemed impressed. I knew more but I didn't want to let on that I did, so I looked out the window again. This time I tried to figure out where we were going. In the distance, I could see a lot of lights.

"So what about you?" he asked. I turned my head and then crossed my legs.

"My favorite color is also blue, my favorite number is three, and my favorite movie is Mozart and The Whale," Nick gave me the look I got every time I told someone my favorite movie.

"Mozart and the whale?" He finally questioned. I nodded my head, "What's it about?"

"A couple with Aspergers syndrome. It's really good," I told him as he leaned forward in his seat, thinking about it. Katie and Joe sat right in front of us and I wondered how I didn't notice Katie laughing before. From what I could hear, Joe was telling a story about Frankie and a joke that he told Joe. Sam and Kevin were up farther and Sam was telling Kevin something, which I couldn't hear over Katie.

"What do you like to do?" Nick asked quietly from my side. Before I could answer the car stopped.

"WE'RE HERE!" Joe yelled, cutting me off, and getting out of the car. Nick got out after Katie, who stumbled into Joe. I wasn't sure if it was real or if it was flirting, either way, he caught her. Nick helped me out of the van, and like any gentleman, shut the door behind me.

The surprise was a fair of some sort. I saw a huge Ferris wheel from where we were parked. Farther off I could see a huge roller coaster. Joe grabbed Katie's hand and ran off into crowd screaming, "COTTON CANDY!"

Kevin looked at Nick and then me before taking Sam by the hand and walking away, leaving Nick and me alone. I kicked the dirt nervously and he started walking towards me. He took my hand and we walked.

"So, what do you like to do? You didn't answer my question." He smiled as we came to a wooden picnic bench. I sat down and so did he.

"Well, I write music. And I sing. It's something that I've always loved," I confessed, watching the little kids as they walked by him. Some taking a double take and others mouths dropping. It was pretty funny.

"Let me hear something," Nick said staring at me. I shook my head, laughing.

"No way. I'm not good," I warned him and he scoffed.

"Let me be the judge of that. Sing, please," I looked into his brown eyes and I couldn't say no. I sighed.

"You asked for it," Breathing in deeply, I began to sing softly.

_Maybe one day we'll see_

_If you and I are meant to be._

_It kills me to wait for you,_

_Knowing how much I love you,_

I left the last note hanging before slowly fading to silence. It felt like time had stopped and there was nobody else there but us. Then I heard the crowd and the music and laugher, pulling me back to reality. The reality was, I was singing one of my stupid songs, just in front of someone special.

"You wrote that?" he asked and I nodded for an answer. I couldn't speak quite yet. In truth, I was waiting for him to laugh, "That really came from the heart, Jess. It was beautiful," Nick told me, making me turn red.

"Thanks. It's an older one but I was playing it earlier today, so it was stuck in my head," He nodded his head a few times. The crowd seemed like it was getting louder.

"You want to find a more quiet place?" he asked. His face was turned up in a smile as he took my hand. This time he held it up and looked at the ring on my forth finger.

"Is that a...?" he asked pointing to my ring. The silver shone in the lights.

"A purity ring?" I finished for him, "Yeah. I got it when I was fourteen," I grimaced. For most guys, it was a big turn-off to have one. He laughed.

"That's weird," I looked at him. I was used to guys saying it was weird, but coming from him it was a lot different.

"Weird?" I asked biting my lower lip. Realization hit his face.

"No! No, no. I mean weird because I have one too. See?" Nick held up his left hand and showed me the ring. It had the words, "Poned" written across it, "All my brothers have them. Usually girls think it's weird," I laughed.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he smiled and we kept walking hand in hand. Breathe Jess, breathe!


	4. Chapter 4: Hoedown

**A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reading this…still. Just know I'm going to thank you in every chapter I update. Well, I personally really like this one! Please, please, please review!**

Chapter 4:

Katie's POV

Three. I counted THREE cotton candies Joe had eaten. His poor brothers. If he was wild without the sugar, I couldn't even imagine what he'd be like with it. He shoved the last of his third into his mouth. His fingers stuck together and I laughed. The poor guy was a mess.

"Napkins?" I asked, handing him more napkins than a two-year-old would need in this situation. He hesitated for a moment but then decided to take them, considering cotton candy was everywhere. He was so sticky that the napkin stuck to his face at first.

"Crap," I heard him whisper.

So far, this had been the best date I'd ever been on. I'd never met a more fun-loving person than Joe. The night had been spent talking, with him telling hilarious jokes, and of course, him stuffing his face with cotton candy. You'd never know he was a celebrity. He was just a kid stuck in a nineteen year old's body.

He was also very klutzy. Joe had tripped over his own feet more times than I could keep track of. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He got up from the table and threw away the napkins. They seemed to take up a good percentage of the garbage can. He walked back over to me and held out his hand. I hesitated; wondering if it was still sticky, but grabbed his hand anyway.

"So," he started, pulling me into the crowd, "Are you from around here?" I shook my head.

"No. Jess, Sam and me are from New Jersey," I told him and he looked at me surprised.

"Where?" I didn't know where he was taking me. Some little girl saw Joe and her mouth dropped open. She threw her giant pretzel on the ground and ran screaming for her mom.

"Ridgewood," I answered.

"No way! We're from Wyckoff. That's really close," He grinned.

"I used to hang out in Wyckoff. A lot of my friends lived there," I said, "Who knows? Maybe I've met you before,"

"Perhaps!" He shouted and I laughed at his randomness.

We had reached the Ferris wheel. I gazed at the tall ride with widened eyes. Oh, well maybe I should have told him that I was scared to death of heights. Yeah…that might have helped

"Come on! Let's get on!" He said, tugging on my hand. I didn't move, I just looked at it. He turned around to see why I wasn't coming.

"Uhm…Joe?" He stood next to me. I gulped loudly and I tore my eyes away from it to look at him.

"You okay? You look green," Joe stated. I stepped back and breathed deeply. Ever since I was little, I'd been scared of anything over 8 feet high. No, despised it even. All because my dad had to take me on that Ferris wheel. He almost dropped me off the side and it scarred me for life.

"No, I can't. I hate heights. Go on without me," I told him and to my surprise, he laughed.

"Come on. You can do it," Joe encouraged pushing me closer to my death. I resisted as much as I could but he was strong.

"Joe! I can't! Please no!" I whined. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look.

"Katie. You can do it. Be…dangerous!" Before I knew it, I was sitting on the ride and a man was buckling my seat belt. I rested my feet in the metal compartment underneath me and I closed my eyes. God, please don't let me puke on him. I squeezed his hand in a death grip as the ride slowly moved towards the sky.

"It's okay, Katie. Just think about it, at least you'll die with me," he joked. But right now I was in NO mood for joking. With my eyes still shut securely, I let out a timid squeak in fear. I could feel it rocking. Suddenly, it stopped. I shrieked.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Joe, we're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I shouted frantically, clutching his hand for dear life. He laughed under his breath.

"Katie, open your eyes," he told me and I shook my head.

"Do you WANT me to puke?!" I wanted OFF this RIDE!

"Open your eyes," he said again. This time, I decided to do what he said and I opened my left eye slowly. My breath caught in my throat and I opened my other eye. I breathed a shaky breath as I eased up on his hand.

"Told you," he mumbled with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my…it's so beautiful," I could see everything from up there. We towered over the whole fair. I saw the people down below as they laughed and enjoyed themselves. I could hear faint music, and saw bright lights. But the most beautiful thing I saw were the night stars above us. They twinkled in the night sky, setting a romantic atmosphere. Joe rubbed my hand and smiled. Slowly, and to my dismay, we descended down to the ground and to me reality.

Once we got off, I hugged him, "Thank you," I said. He hugged me back and then held my hand again.

"Where to?" he asked as we walked through the crowd once more. I thought for a second. Then, it hit me.

"Follow me!" I had remembered something I saw on the way in that seemed like so much fun. We ran through the crowd, me in the lead. A huge tent appeared and I smiled. He read the sign and raised his eyebrows at me doubtfully.

"Really?" he asked as I pulled him through the opening. People turned and looked at him, but he didn't notice. I grabbed two black hats and gave one to Joe. He rested it on top of his black hair and we took our places on the dance floor.

An elderly man in a bright, red checkered shirt and a white cowboy hat stepped into the center surrounded by people.

"Howdy ladies and gents!" he said in a heavy Tennessee accent, "Welcome to Bob's, that's me," he pointed to himself and smiled a toothy grin, "Hoe-down. How Y'all feeling tonight?" he asked the crowd. In response, people cheered, "Alright then! We'll be around momentarily to give y'all your numbers. Don't you go nowhere!" He walked out of the center and him and a tall blonde, whose shorts were way too short to even be considered shorts, passed out numbers. She handed us ours and gave Joe a flirty look, but once again he didn't notice. He was putting my number on my back. She walked away disappointed. Too bad.

"I've never done this before," Joe warned as I stuck the number on his back.

"Don't worry. Just follow me," I reassured him as the man took center of the dance floor again.

"Are we ready to dance?" he was answered again by cheering and applause. I looked at Joe, who was watching the man with a weird expression, and thought about how good he looked in a cowboy hat. A cowboy should definitely be a backup plan for him, "Well, it looks like this is going to be a great competition, folks! We ready? Get set…DANCE!"

The music blared and I placed my hands on my hips like the girl in front of me. Joe did the same and everyone hopped three steps to the right and kicked their feet. The girls twirled around their partners and stepped to the beat while the guys rested their hands on their belts and leaned from side to side. I laughed as Joe made funny faces. This went on until Bob said it was freestyle time.

Joe grabbed my hands and spun me around until I was dizzy. We dosy-doed and Joe sang, "Swing your partner round and round! Pick 'er up and put 'er down!" He lifted me up in the air and I laughed. My sides were started to hurt because I was laughing so hard. Both our faces were flushed as he spun me twice and the song ended. We clapped for the band, as did everyone else. Joe fixed my hat, which was falling off and he rested his arm over my shoulders.

"How do y'all feel? That was pretty nice dancing out there!" Shouted Bob trying to calm down the dancers, "Well, well! The judges have made their decision," Everyone waited anxiously as he was handed a sheet of paper. He opened it and eyed everyone. His eyes stopped on Joe and I; "The winners are…Number 7! Come on up here, kids!" Joe let out a howl and pulled me to the center. I watched about twelve girls, including the blonde he ignored, shoot me dirty looks. Joe told Bob our names and everyone applauded. Joe accepted our small trophy and we walked out hand in hand, still wearing our hats.

"That was probably the most fun I've ever had," He said, "I never would have thought of that,"

"I might just give you a run for your money in the random department," I joked. He smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up," he told me as I sat down and rested. I fanned my face with my hat. Soon enough, a little blonde girl holding a pen and paper emerged from the crowd, climbed on the bench, and tapped Joe's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey sweetie," he said to her and she giggled. I laughed at how cute they both were.

"Hi Mr. Jonas. Can I have your 'awtogwaph?" she asked mispronouncing the word, "Autograph," He laughed and took the paper from her.

"Of course you can. So what's your name, cutie?" Joe asked signing his name before writing, "To:"

"I'm Caroline and I'm 5 and a half," Caroline informed him holding up her fingers. He wrote, "to Caroline, who is five and a half. Don't forget to follow your dreams" She grinned at him and he laughed.

"Thank you!" She shouted as he held his arms out for a hug. She ran into his arms and smiled. He made that little girl so happy. How adorable. She let go and jumped off the bench, waving as she went to her mom. Joe smiled and turned back to me.

"That was sweet, you know?" I told him and he laughed. I inched closer to him.

"She was so cute. I couldn't say no," He said as I rested my head on his shoulder. Off in the distance I could see Jess and Nick. Nick had a guitar in his lap and it looked like he was playing something. Jess had a happy look on her face, one that I hadn't seen in a long time. Maybe this was her break through. I hoped so.

Joe nudged me and I sat up.

"Want some ice cream?" He asked desperately. Oh great, more sugar. I smiled and stood up. He took my hand and we walked off to find some ice cream.


End file.
